


Screwed to say the least

by Elixirsbat



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Body doubles are dicks, F/M, Handsome Jackpot, I did my best, I hope it’s ok, he good with a hammer, tims a little unhinged, trans tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elixirsbat/pseuds/Elixirsbat
Summary: Tim doesn’t have the best time at the casino and ends up doing something he’s both wanted to do for years now and not do at all while his heat cycle hit him out of the blueEmber is there to help him through it
Relationships: Ember/Timothy Lawrence, Timothy Lawrence/ember(borderlands), timothy Lawrence/ember
Kudos: 8





	Screwed to say the least

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! And I really hope I don’t offend anyone or make anyone upset! There will most likely be more self indulgent fics in the future

_Tim was screwed to say the least.._

For years he was the only doppelgänger that was born an omega and had to go through pheromone treatment and special suppressants to seem like an alpha- that was until jack sent him to the casino. Promising a life of luxury and good food constant service. Jack was sending him here to be pampered- he was jacks favorite and jack wanted to treat him for his trouble on Elpis. Timothy however figured it was to make up for forcefully branding him as well as getting his hand replaced with a cybernetic one. So Tim took the opportunity, what could go wrong. It would be nice to be treated like vip- or he thought it would until he realized he wasn’t anymore special then the other doubles. They were here too- Tim tried to just avoid them as best he could. But then the casino suddenly went into lock down and they were informed of jacks death. It was like an apocalypse on the casino: chaotic and terrifying. A lot of the doppelgängers tried to help make the situation for people better. Using their winning hands to provide- Tim tried to be one of said doppelgängers doing good. That was until some unhinged bastard shot one of the doppelgängers in the head. Tim was right beside them- watching in fear as the person began to unload his clip into other doppelgängers. He tucked tail and ran- He regretted that decision ever since. It often kept him up at night..

He was a vault hunter damn it! He should have stayed and fought but..he didn’t. He was so scared..so tired of killing and fighting and running away. His life was full of it-he thought coming here would be an end to it. He was wrong like usual..

He had found refuge with other former casino employees. One of them being a dancer that seemed to have a fondness for arson. Her name was ember- out of the many people he’s met in this casino she seemed to be the most understanding of his situation. She didn’t pretend to know what he’s been through but she was there for him to listen. He ended up getting really close to her- they bonded over shared tales of horror and for a while she seemed to fill the void in his life. He was never good at sharing his feelings when it came to a romantic sense but she seemed to understand what he was saying. Cutting his lame stuttering and flustered behavior by grabbing him by the chin and kissing him. He ended up living with her after a while.

* * *

Ember was waiting for him, saying something about hearing rumors from more sane locals that several doppelgängers were planning on trying to take over the casino and be the new handsome jacks. It was Tims job to infiltrate and pretend to be with them while ember snuck in and would take them out one by one. But like most plans in tims life, things went off the rails. He was in the middle of talking his way into their operation when his body protested. 

Tim had a habit of forgetting important dates despite all his efforts to remember them. His heat was one of them. His legs starting to tremble and his senses suddenly bombarded with the scents of each alpha or beta around him. He choked out a whine at the sensory overload and stumbled back. The other doppelgängers seemed to gather around him, embers voice coming through his echo comm telling him to retreat and regroup. Tim however didn’t hear her over the sound of blood roaring in his ears and his heart pounding out of his chest. Legs pressed tightly together and body shaking. “F-fuck..not now-“ he choked out and tried to back away further, hitting a wall instead. 

“Would you look at this kiddos..looks like we have a rarity in our midst. I’ve heard of this one. The first doppelgänger c-21.” The doubles exchanged devious glances and matching smirks. 

“If you really wanna join us c-21,” another started, his voice a low growl most definitely the head alpha in the group, “then let us take care of you. Prove you wanna be here by submitting..” he began to lean down, a rough hand grabbing him by the chin and making Tim look up at him. “Let me take care of you kitten..” Tim’s eyes widened and his breathing hitched as terror seized him. No not again..this can’t be happening- A loud gunshot and one of the beta doppelgängers getting shot in the head broke up the tense moment. The head alpha stood up and barked orders at the others to find the shooter. Embers voice coming through Tim’s comm again. 

“Timothy get out of there now! It’s to dangerous!” Tim wordlessly got to his feet, taking his comm off and slipping it in his jacket pocket before grabbing the closest weapon he could find- A hammer.

* * *

Tim stood in a puddle of the head alphas blood with the hammer lodged in his skull. He yanked it out of the others limp bloody body and looked over at the other doubles. Each of them looking between him and the corpse in horror. Tim wiped the blood from his face onto his sleeve, smearing the gore over his features. “You might wanna run..” he growled out. When no one did, Tim decided he should then. He closed the space between him and the doubles, hammer raised at the ready. 

* * *

A loud clang echoed through the corridor as Tim trudged back to embers position, Blood all over his clothing and face. Ember was speechless as he walked over, shocked by Timothy’s actions. It was...very out of character for the omega but- ember knew Tim wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind currently. She slung her sniper rifle over her shoulder and pulled Timothy into a hug, letting the omega bury his face in her neck to scent her. “You did good timothy..I didn’t believe you at first when you told me of your vault hunting days..but I realize now you were telling the complete truth.You are truly a badass. Have you..had to do that before?” Tim didn’t answer for a moment, his senses overwhelmed by her scent and his need to go home and take care of himself. “T-talk..later please take me home ember...” he whimpered.

* * *

Once they were in the safety of their makeshift home Tim stripped off his clothes, feeling like he was suffocating in them. He plopped down and sniffled, eyes full of tears as he choked out a wet sob. Ember rushed to his side and pulled him close to her, cradling him like if she let go he would shatter like glass. He broke down in her arms, trembling arms clinging to her like his life depended on it. He knew those doppelgängers deserved it but that didn’t make it any easier on Tim’s conscious. He ended up falling asleep in her arms, breathing in her comforting scent all night as she stroked his messy hair. 

He woke up the next morning with a whine, shifting around on the cot sweating like crazy and the sheets sticking to his skin. He felt a puddle of slick under him, shifting around in discomfort. “E-em..ember..” he looked around for her, seeing her sitting in a chair, reading a book as her cybernetic hand toyed around with a flame on her fingers. She looked up as she heard tims voice and gave him a gentle smile. “Good morning timothy..how are you feeling?” She marked her book and got up from the chair, going to the bed and sitting at the foot of it. Tim whined in response feeling gross and sticky with slick. 

“H-hot..really icky,” He mumbled, “I-I think I need your help ember..” his breathing was coming out in heavy pants, body trembling and begging to be touched by her. The smell coming from him intoxicating to ember, smelling of iron, earth and a touch of something sweet- She concluded that it smelled like blueberries. An odd scent but definitely not unwelcoming to her as she scooted closer to him, pinning him to the bed. She chuckled softly as Tim exposed his neck to her on instinct, throat bobbing as he gulped. She leaned down and inhaled that sweet scent, kissing the sensitive gland at the juncture of his neck and shoulder Earning a mewl from Timothy. his bare arms wrapping around her torso. 

“E-ember...please help me..” he whimpered, his bare thighs pushed together and rubbing against eachother for any kind of friction. She felt satisfaction in seeing Tim so disheveled and desperate for her, licking her lips as she began kissing and marking up his neck until she made it to his scent gland, giving attention to it but never truly doing anything more. She began to trace her fingers up his shirt, lifting it up over his chest, admiring the faded surgery scars under his pecs. She knew exactly what got him going, Tim knowing what she was about to say as soon as she began opening her mouth. She began to praise him, starting out simple with calling him handsome or pretty then going into detail about what exactly she liked about him. Tim couldn’t help but melt into her touch and preen at her words, practically purring under her. His eyes glazed over with lust as he watched her begin to take off his soaked boxer briefs. Tim suddenly whimpered slightly. 

“W-Wait..I..” he moved his legs to his chest, holding them tightly. Ember smiled softly, respecting that he needed a moment. 

“Timothy..we don’t have to do this if you don’t want too.” She reassured him, leaning over and kissing his forehead. Tim flushed slightly and took a deep breath. 

“S-sorry..just- it’s been a while since..anyone’s touched me this way. I-I don’t know if I’m comfortable with doing it that way.. is it ok if..” he looked up into her eyes, hoping she understood. Her eyes showed no resentment or any sign that she didn’t understand. There was only fondness in her gaze and in her smile. It immediately put his fears to rest.

“Of course it’s ok Timothy. I don’t mind.” He gently pulled tims legs down and turned him over on his back, pushing down his briefs and exposing his rear. A smirk on her face as her hands roamed his sides down to his hips before spreading him apart, earning a gasp from Timothy. Instinctively his hips bucked into her touch, burying his face in his arms. 

“Do you have lubricant anywhere timothy?” She asked, Tim so wound up even her accent was making his body feel overly hot and sensitive. He needed to be touched more or he’d go insane.

“C-check my s-strong box..” he mumbled, moaning as ember gave his ass a playful slap before going to grab it. Ember had gotten comfortable in her time babysitting Tim while he slept. Only wearing her top and panties now, Tim watching her get up and walk off, biting his bottom lip as he stared an embarrassing amount at the tint in her underwear. 

Ember was an alpha female- the females oddly born with an extra appendage. She had a penis where her clit would have been if she were a beta or omega-But unlike males, she didn’t have balls.

She came back to the cot Tim was laying on and straddled his thighs as she popped open the cap to the lube and slicked up her flesh hands fingers. She spread him open again and circled around the tight ring of muscle. Earning more obscene noises from timothy, especially as she began to push in two fingers-brushing against his sensitive nerves.

“F-fuck ember-“ Tim whined in pleasure his hips instinctively trying to grind back against her fingers. She pushed her fingers in and out until she thought he was ready, pulling down her panties and slicking herself up. She pressed the head to his entrance and began to push in slowly. Lifting up his hips while pushing his head back down against the cot. She gave him time to adjust before starting a steady pace, hitting Tim’s prostate with each thrust. His body jolting with each hit and his hips chasing after her each time she pulled out.

“E-em! P-please harder! I-I’m not made of glass princess you c-can rough me up some..” he immediately apologized for being pushy after saying that. She simply chuckled, assuring him it was ok before doing as he asked. Speeding up her pace, pulling out until only the head was in before slamming back into him. Tim practically crying out with each thrust as his hands found perches against the edge of the cot. His back arched downward like a bow and his face stuffed into the sheets. Heat beginning to pool in his lower body, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to stutter out a warning.

“E-emb- cl..close!” He shuddered as ember reached her cybernetic hand down to his neck and began to massage his bonding spot. Tim’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tossed it back, his body shuddering again as he suddenly orgasmed. Black spots in his vision as he basked in a blissful Post-orgasm high. biting his bottom lip as he felt embers thrusts grow erratic and her hands grab his hips to steady him as she buried herself completely inside him. knot swelling up and stretching his abused hole, Filling him up and knotting Tim. The omega panting heavily with a content blissed out smile on his face. Ember thinking he looked cute like this, turning him on his side and laying down beside him, spooning him. 

“T-thank you for helping me em.. it means a lot..” he purred out, eyes hooded with exhaustion. He looked like he was about to fall asleep right then and there. She chuckled softly and let him fall asleep, propping herself up on her elbow as she started to unlatch his mask for him. Tim used to take it off during the night from what he’s told her- so she figured she’d do it for him tonight. She had never seen under his mask. Tim never took it off during the day. Timothy was Convinced that if he did take it off in front of others, the bomb in his face might go off or he might get in trouble with jack- even if he were dead Tim was paranoid, thinking jack could somehow still be alive and get him when he least expected it. But as she unlatched it and pulled it off, nothing happened. Ember inhaled sharply at the sight of his face..Tim’s featured morphed with scar tissue in the shape of an upside down v. She cupped his cheek gently and kissed his forehead. Letting him rest for now 


End file.
